


Sorta Kinda Maybe Fucked

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ANd makeup??, Blackrom, EriSol - Freeform, Established Relationship, I fdk man, M/M, They fight??, redrom, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan and Sollux really need to talk this out like normal trolls, or someone's going to do an acrobatic fucking pirouette off of the deep e- ...oh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorta Kinda Maybe Fucked

Scowling, he punches at the wall, punching a roughly fist-shaped hole into the thousand-sweep old wood as he rages.

Red and blue sparks flicker and swirl around his head, then he snarls, arms thrown out to either side of his body as his back arches and every electronic device within a radius of one hundred miles is shorted out. He knows what he did. He doesn’t care.

He knows he’s being immature. They could always just talk it out like civil trolls, there’s really no need, or so the rational part of his mind’s trying to convince him as he aims Ahab’s Crosshairs at an effigy that looks awfully similar to a certain psion and fires, barely even affected by the kickback as fury courses through him like liquid fire in his royal veins.

When hours that feel like sweeps have passed, he’s exhausted, eyes twitching from outputting so much power in such a little amount of time. For the first time in a long, _long_ while, the voices have quieted and he doesn’t feel that ever-present humming in some unknown section of his thinkpan.

Nearly unconscious on the floor of the now-destroyed guest room, he pants hard, looking up at the shattered chandelier. He can’t help but to find some of the crystals pretty, fins flicking as he sighs breathily. A few minutes pass, and he decides that it’s time to get his exhausted ass up and talk this shit out with his problematic mate.

Still tending to his wounds and wiping his forehead off with a damp cloth, he promptly shrieks and nearly falls over when he hears a sharp knock on his door, followed by two more. Three knocks. He knows who that is at the door, and he doesn’t really feel like interacting with him right now.

The first thing he’s greeted with when the door swings open in front of him is a yank to the front of his wrinkled and somewhat-torn shirt, effectively pulling him both through the doorway and into a rather rough kiss as the owner of those deliciously soft lips slams the door shut with one foot.

When it’s broken, the seadweller grins a sharp, shark grin, glad that he’d gone against his reluctance and had gone over to the psion’s place. He presses another, somewhat less harsh kiss to the other as he purrs quietly. “Glad y’don’t hate me forever, Sol,” he breathes out, leaning his forehead against the other’s.

A somewhat ironic laugh tumbles out of the four-horned one and he nods, licking his lips and barely, just barely running the tip of his tongue over the seadweller’s damp ones. “I could never really thtay mad at you, Eridan,” he says, using the other’s full name. “You look…” He laughs again, this one a little bit less sarcastic. “You look like thit, ED, holy hell. You alright?”

Now it’s the taller’s turn to laugh and he nods, wincing a bit as his sore neck muscles twinge with protest against the movement. “Yeah, yeah, ‘m fine. Just a bit sore an’ all, what with me kinda destroyin’ part a my hive,” he says with a cheeky grin to Sollux. “Don’t worry about it. You good?”

His brow crinkles with worry for a split second before he smiles an honest smile and nods. “Although, I can’t thock you for a while thinthe I thorta burned mythelf out,” he says with a teasing grin and a light punch to Eridan’s shoulder. “Gueth who’th fault that ith?

He just rolls his eyes, laughing and amusement sparkling in his eyes. “Gods, we’re really fucked, aren’t we?” When the other nods in confirmation, he just giggles again and sighs, pulling Sollux over to the couch and flopping onto it so that the shorter lands on top of him. “Oh well, I ain’t complainin’.”


End file.
